<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Like Yours 2020 by ollifree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234505">Love Like Yours 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollifree/pseuds/ollifree'>ollifree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollifree/pseuds/ollifree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for the Love Like Yours fest feat. Skylar, a non-apprentice magician, and Lucio. AU-based. Chapter titles are the prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jules!”</p><p>The man turned at the call. “Lu— Er, Count Lucio.” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t think you’d be around this earl—” A loud splash came from beneath them and Julian’s face froze. It fell slowly towards acceptance and he placed his hands on the railing to address the moat.</p><p>“Skylar, what are you doing?”</p><p>Curious, Lucio leaned on an arm to look at the water. A man halfway submerged looked up at Julian with an expression that somehow both conveyed his belief the answer was obvious, and that he wasn’t entirely sure how he’d gotten there.</p><p>“I wanted to see the eels.”</p><p>“The <i>vampire</i> eels?” Julian asked. “The ones that will bleed you dry in ten minutes once they get their teeth in you?”</p><p>“...Yeah.”</p><p>“Come on.” Julian extended a hand that came nowhere close to reaching the man beneath him. “Let’s get you out of there before you get yourself killed.”</p><p>Lucio was wondering how the man was keeping above water. The moat was twenty feet deep for the eels, and he didn’t <i>appear</i> to be treading. The man reached a hand up and rose: carried by a column of water to grip Julian’s arm.</p><p>“Aren’t you a fucking doctor?”</p><p>“A <i>doctor</i>. I don’t work miracles.”</p><p>“Pity.” The man passed a hand across his chest. He was taller than Julian by several inches, heavyset with warm amber skin. Lucio only took it in the vague way he’d known who around him was ally or foe on the battlefield. His eyes had been directly drawn to the man’s horns jutting straight back from thick black curls and gently curving to a point above his head.</p><p>The hand that had been crossing shoulder to shoulder stopped. A shapeless blob of water dragged from his skin and clothing floated above his palm. He tossed it carelessly back below.</p><p>“Ah. Not common here, I take it?” He asked with a grin and an accent Lucio couldn’t place, correctly guessing what had the Count’s attention. “Don’t worry. They’re not terribly rare where I’m from.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Caught Red Hearted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was just supposed to be Skylar trolling people for a free scarf what happened what the fuck hap</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I left you here!”</p><p>“I’m still here!”</p><p>Julian ducked under a low balcony to meet Skylar’s hug halfway. “You never left?”</p><p>Skylar shrugged, a gesture that somehow didn’t move his head but included his horns. “Haven’t wanted to leave yet.”</p><p>Julian studied him, face splitting into a knowing grin. “You found the library.”</p><p>“Of course I found the fucking library.” Between the books and the menagere — access to which being the reason Julian had brought Skylar to Vesuvia’s palace — Skylar had hardly felt the need to <i>go</i> anywhere. Count Lucio had been gracious enough to let him stay. If he was still looking to remain in a few weeks he’d look for more permanent lodgings. “What about you?” He and Julian didn’t usually bump into each other so soon.</p><p>“Ah. I, erm… I learned a friend moved here recently. Decided to pay her a visit.”</p><p>“...I’m your friend.” Skylar placed an affected hand on his chest. Julian grabbed it in both of his, eyes watery.</p><p>“Can you ever forgive me? I hadn’t seen you in so long! My days were the darkest of nights! My—”</p><p>“Excuse me, please!”</p><p>Both men hurriedly stepped back, offering apologies as the chamberlain scurried past.</p><p>“...Probably not the best place for it,” Skylar admitted, hand on the back of his head as he watched the chamberlain disappear into the throng of partygoers.</p><p>Blushing scarlet up to his ears, Julian led Skylar so they were nearer the wall. Clearing his throat, he asked, “Is Salsa back, yet?”</p><p>“No. I think she's having pups. She'll probably be back next month in that case. She knows where we went,” he answered Julian’s unspoken concern. Salsa was Skylar’s familiar. They couldn’t <i>really</i> lose one another. Not to mention she’d <i>watched</i> him and Julian enter Vesuvia before bounding off to adventures of her own.</p><p>Julian picked up a plate from the end of one of the buffet tables. “I would have stayed, knowing how you get.”</p><p>“Melchior and Mercedes are good company.”</p><p>Bits of porcelain pinged off the floor. “The <i>dogs</i> like you!?”</p><p>“...Yes?” Skylar sounded as if he’d never heard the protective hounds so much as growl in their sleep. He bent to pick up the shattered pieces of Julian’s plate just as a maid rushed forward.</p><p>“That’s alright, Skylar! Go enjoy the party!”</p><p>“It’s no trouble.”</p><p>“We hardly ever see you out of that library. Get going before you gather dust here, too! Shoo!”</p><p>Julian fumbled with his second plate, nervous of dropping it as well. Skylar grabbed his wrist when he reached for a platter of shrimp. “But—”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Just one?”</p><p>“You don’t let me eat beef, I don’t let you eat shellfish.”</p><p>“You don’t even <i>like</i> beef!” Julian protested as he let Skylar drag him away.</p><p>“See? It’s working.”</p><p>They’d finished their food and had caught up on what the other had been doing the past few months when two white blurs shot out of the crowd in a beeline for Skylar. “Hello!” He greeted Mercedes and Melchior brightly as they pressed against him, tails rapidly fanning the air.</p><p><i>What the fuck…?</i> Julian mouthed slowly.</p><p>“<i>There’s</i> my babies!” Lucio arrived hot on their heels, resplendent in a swirling cape of gold. He gave Julian a leery smile. “Jules. See you’ve found my magician.”</p><p>Julian was saved from trying to stammer out a response by one of Lucio’s hangers-on. “Oh, <i>you’re</i> the magician! Could you show us a trick?”</p><p>Preoccupied with petting the dogs’ heads, it took Skylar a moment to realize he was the one being addressed. “...Huh?”</p><p>“You <i>will</i> show us?” Another prompted.</p><p>Skylar rubbed the back of his head, looking off to the side. “Well…”</p><p>“Go on, Skylar,” Lucio prompted. “We’d all <i>love</i> to see one.”</p><p>He gave in with a smile. “I suppose one wouldn’t hurt. Ilya, let me borrow your scarf?”</p><p>Julian, in on the game, flashed him a grin. Julian kept a fondness for Nevivon-style scarves: the ends of which were knitted together to create a seamless loop. He unwound it from his shoulders and passed it to Skylar.</p><p>“It’s a simple trick,” Skylar explained to his audience. “I’m sure you’ve seen it before.” Dropping the scarf from one hand so they could see its construction, Skylar began dragging it through his left fist. Again. And again. And again. A few more times and someone coughed, made an excuse, and left. Several others found they had business to attend with them. Withdrawn a short distance to wait, Julian caught their whispers as they passed.</p><p>“Could have said <i>no</i>.”</p><p>“Even street performers know to hide it up their sleeves.”</p><p>Julian cast an anxious glance at Lucio. He'd seen the Count kill for lesser insults. Thankfully, Lucio was too preoccupied watching Skylar. Skylar himself would be too focused to notice. He’d explained the trick to Julian once. It required getting a proper feel for the material and eye for the design.</p><p>Finally, the slight furrow in Skylar’s brow eased and Julian returned for his scarf. Skylar spread his left hand open so the palm faced up. With his right-hand fingers he pinched above the center of the palm and from it began to pull a scarf identical to Julian’s. Those three or four people who had chosen to stay and face boredom rather than leave and face Lucio’s wrath let out sounds of astonishment.</p><p>Skylar continued pulling at the source until he had a scarf easily longer than what Julian’s would be. He tossed both ends around his neck and shook out his left hand.</p><p>“Magnificent,” Lucio purred.</p><p>“Weren’t you <i>just</i> complaining about how hot Vesuvia is?” Julian asked in Neviv.</p><p>“I liked it. Gets cold as fuck other places.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The "friend" Julian mentions is Mazelinka.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Say It like You Mean It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once more I reach to match the prompt to a scenario I've wanted to write for a year. Don't worry I stretch first.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>Bluebird</i>.”</p><p>Skylar’s shoulders gave a minimal jerk. He looked up from his book to find Lucio standing at the back of their seat, the salon otherwise empty. “Huh?”</p><p>“Meeting’s over. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Oh…” Skylar’s gaze dipped down.</p><p>Lucio <i>tsked</i> under his breath and narrowed his eyes at the pages. “Is it really <i>that</i> interesting?” Skylar smiled apologetically. Lucio made a sound halfway between a groan and a sigh. “Make sure you come and <i>eat</i> something for dinner.”</p><p>“I will,” Skylar promised, leaning in for Lucio’s peck.</p><p>He returned to his book. Silence echoed for a few minutes. Not looking up, Skylar extended an arm to the side and snapped his fingers. The woman’s portrait on the wall burst into flame.</p><p>“Oops.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you don't think Lucio telling his LI about his childhood and realizing through their reactions just how fucked it was would be one of the most vulnerable times of his life kindly leave me to my emotional ruin.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fiery Kind of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Linear timeline? I don't know her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucio trailed his fingers across Skylar’s shoulders to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. <i>Still</i> no reaction. It wasn’t any good if Skylar didn’t pay attention to him, too.</p><p>“Bluesy, come <i>on</i>. Don’t you want to go riding with me?”</p><p>Skylar's eyes—green as gemstones—flicked over to show he had heard. Then dropped back to his book. Oh sure, he had <i>heard</i>. But he wasn’t <i>listening</i>. The points of Lucio’s claws dug into the table. Crossing his arms, he stepped to the other side of Skylar’s chair.</p><p>“I should just ban those things if you’re going to pay more attention to them than me.”</p><p><i>That</i> got his attention. Just not the way Lucio wanted.</p><p>Skylar sat up straight, turning to look Lucio in the eye. “I will walk out that door and you will never see me again.”</p><p>“Wha—<i>phht</i>, Bluesy I was <i>joking</i>. You know that. Baby?” Lucio seized Skylar’s hand and cradled it close, on one knee and watching an unimpressed eyebrow inch ever higher. “Bluebird? Light of my life?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Day to Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm never going to be okay about Lucio learning to accept his body when it doesn't match his version of perfection I'll be on my deathbed sixty years from now crying about it. Anyway this one takes place sometime after they leave Vesuvia.</p><p>Also happy birthday to Skylar whom I almost forgot I slapped my own birthday on to quasi-match Reyja's.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning had only started and it was terrible. Lucio glowered at his reflection as if to make the stubble on his jawline disappear by will alone. He dragged his nails across his cheek and recoiled at the feel. This was what they got for taking passage on a ship with no <i>fucking</i> amenities.</p><p>The bathroom door slammed behind him. “I’m going out!”</p><p>“Why—oh.” Skylar’s eyes had widened. Great.</p><p>“Next time we’re getting <i>proper</i> accommodations. Even if we have to wait a month.”</p><p>“Sure.” Skylar squirmed slightly. “Can I touch it?”</p><p>Damn those pretty, perfect eyes.</p><p>“...Fine.”</p><p>And damn, <i>damn</i> those hands that drew shivers from the lightest touch when they cared to. That made him feel even this betrayal of his body was— “<i>Bluebird</i>.”</p><p>“Oh,” Skylar drew back, a faint blush on his face. “Sorry.”</p><p>On his return, Lucio stalked past Skylar without looking. Slamming his purchase on the bathroom counter, he glared at the hairs on his face. Directed at the stubble, he snarled, “You’re a lucky son of a bitch.”</p><p>Skylar glanced over in surprise when Lucio stalked out again. “I thought you were shaving?”</p><p>“Changed my mind.”</p><p>Skylar made a noise of acknowledgement. The silence stretched to just before the end of what Lucio could bear.</p><p>“Could I...touch it again?”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>.”</p><p>He still had the shaving kit, after all. If he ever got tired of Skylar happily rubbing their cheeks together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nothing Can Harm You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I was so psyched for this event *specifically* because I had this scenario in mind but no good place to put it in the fic. I'm so, so damn glad this was able to be Salsa's fic debut.</p><p>There's some type of content warning for this one but fuck me if I can think of what it is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this guy's name starts with a T but I don't know what his actual name is. He doesn't deserve a name.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucio sent another sidelong glance at the empty seat beside him. Didn’t Skylar <i>realize</i> how boring these meetings were to suffer through without him there? It wasn’t like today’s was anything <i>official</i>. Other members of the court were there for the meal.</p><p>“Count Lucio?” One of the diplomats, a pale man with dark hair, drew his attention. “Is something amiss with the meal?”</p><p>“No.” Several of the servants had scurried forward. They hesitated for a moment before retreating.</p><p>A jaunty <i>clack clack clack</i> sounded from down the hall. Lucio turned his head, hopes rising before they disappeared with the sound.</p><p>“You seem quite distracted. Is everything alright?” The diplomat offered a sympathetic smile and touched Lucio’s arm. He snatched his hand back with an enraged shout, blood dripping from lacerated fingers. A coyote crouched on the table, fur bristling and fangs bared, before shooting out of the room.</p><p>“I’ll fucking <i>skin you</i>!”</p><p>Lucio snapped an order at the guards and took off down the hall, Mercedes and Melchior at his heels. He knew where the coyote was headed and which shortcuts to get there. He emerged in a side hall in time to hear a wild series of barks. Skylar opened a door in the adjoining hall and the coyote launched herself into his arms. She immediately whipped her head to snarl at her pursuer. In the same instant, Skylar took a hurried step back and the air in front of him glimmered. A spasm of fear crossed his face.</p><p>“Oh, Skylar! It’s you, doll!”</p><p>Lucio hadn’t stopped. Seeing red, he grabbed the man’s head and slammed it into the wall.</p><p>Several people shouted at once. Mercedes and Melchior dove between Lucio and his target, Mercedes coiled and ready to spring. Skylar spoke loudly. “Take him away for now. Please.”</p><p>The guards, arrived just after the dogs, grabbed the half-conscious man by the shoulders.</p><p>“Go with them,” Lucio growled in a low tone. Mercedes and Melchior followed close behind the guards, fangs glinting.</p><p>Lucio whirled on Skylar. “Is <i>he</i> the reason you hate being called ‘doll’?”</p><p>“Can we not do this in the middle of the fucking hallway?” Skylar hissed.</p><p>Lucio grit his teeth and jutted his head at the door. Skylar raised one of the arms locked tight around Salsa. He drew two fingers through the air and the glimmer disappeared. Lucio entered the room after him, slamming the door.</p><p>The room had been given to Skylar for his personal use. It was small: three times as wide as it was long with a desk taking up nearly a third of the space. But, it was close to the parts of the palace Skylar went to. He claimed to like the coziness, and Lucio had no reason <i>not</i> to give Skylar whatever he wanted.</p><p>He waited for Skylar to turn and face him. “Is he. The reason. You hate. Being called. Doll.”</p><p>“I was never <i>fond</i> of it,” Skylar muttered. His nose crinkled in distaste and a small frown formed before the expression was gone on a sigh. “But, yes. He—”</p><p>“Then why’d you stop me!?”</p><p>It wasn’t just that Skylar hated the name. When Lucio had finally, <i>finally</i> gotten Skylar to realize Lucio was attracted to him, that had been the first boundary Skylar laid down. If Lucio called him ‘doll’ then they were done with one another. And, Skylar’s had been one of those voices in the hallway. The one telling Lucio to <i>stop</i>.</p><p>Salsa was still growling. Skylar rubbed the fur at her shoulders before answering. “You still have negotiations, don’t—”</p><p>“The fuck I do! I should—”</p><p>Skylar quickly lifted a hand. “It’s not a <i>bad</i> country. You shouldn’t base a decision on <i>me</i>.”</p><p>“Why not?” Lucio snapped. A thought hit him. “Why didn’t you just <i>leave</i>? Did he stop you?”</p><p>“I wanted to. I had a cabin booked, but…” Lucio could see him biting the inside of his lip as he put the words in order. “The seasons… It’s hard to predict when seasons change there. A winter storm blew in the night before we were supposed to leave. Travel out of the town was impossible until spring.”</p><p>Lucio stewed a moment longer. “Did he touch you?”</p><p>“No.” For the first time in the conversation Skylar’s voice was certain. Salsa’s growl rose to snarl. Skylar wrapped a hand around her muzzle. “Yes, but we don’t call people that.”</p><p>Lucio knew what <i>he</i> wanted to do. Easy and efficient. An end to the problem. Yet he couldn’t get Skylar’s shout out of his head. “Then...how do I fix it?” Skylar looked at him with a questioning face. “Let me take care of it, Blue Skies,” Lucio pressed. “I can make sure he never bothers <i>anyone</i> again.”</p><p>“I…” Skylar’s gaze dropped to Salsa’s fur. There was a new kind of tension in his shoulders. Lucio hung eagerly on the anticipation. The tension dropped with a sigh. “I want him out of Vesuvia. With the knowledge I’ll never have to see him again.”</p><p>Huh?</p><p>Salsa twisted in Skylar’s hold with an indignant yelp.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Skylar once more looked at Lucio. “I was fine before he was here. I’ll be fine when he’s gone.”</p>
<hr/><p>It took Skylar the entirety of the following morning to convince Lucio that, yes, he was <i>fine</i> and entirely capable of being on his own for a few hours. He finally managed to get some space by telling Lucio he should deal with the rest of the delegation, and that Skylar didn’t want to be there for it. However that went. He didn’t particularly care if they were sent back with nothing, or the demands for a less biased party.</p><p>He didn’t care. He didn’t care. He didn’t—</p><p>Tremors started in his shoulders and spread to his limbs. Tears fell over fingers clamped against his mouth. Salsa whined softly, and he felt her lick where the tears dripped from his chin.</p><p>He didn’t register that she’d left until the door flew open. Lucio strode across the room and took Skylar in his arms, cooing gentle promises in a gentle voice. “Nothing’s <i>ever</i> gonna hurt you again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those curious, Salsa's favorite insult is "rat bastard".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Play it Again, Sam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Today's prompt was author's favorite trope, so if you wind up thinking "hey this is a lot like the last chapter", it is. The only plot twist here is that this chapter takes place before the last one chronologically.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday to Rey, who many months ago said that the image of Salsa and Lucio both going apeshit with Skylar in the middle was a beautiful image: without which Salsa wouldn't be in this fic, and that's tragic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valerius would have given anything he had not to be where he was: at one of the Count’s parties, stuck listening to the Count. He scanned the room below for a suitable excuse. And nearly choked on his drink when he found one. “Who’s <i>that</i> with Skylar?”</p><p>“So <i>you’re</i> the magician.”</p><p>“That’s right.” Skylar smiled at the guest, who stepped closer.</p><p>“The whole city’s been abuzz about you.”</p><p>“I doubt that.” Magic wasn’t rare in Vesuvia. Even the worst of practitioners had real abilities.</p><p>“Oh it’s true,” they stepped closer to him. “Is it also true you’ve opened a shop?”</p><p>Oh, that was it. A customer. Skylar gratefully banished the inexplicable feeling of unease that had started to rise.</p><p>“I’m a decent herbalist, when I put my mind to it. Sorry if you’ve been wanting a look. I know my hours are…” Abysmal. “Unpredictable.” The guest was already shaking their head.</p><p>“It was more a question of <i>why</i>.”</p><p>“I like having something to do.”</p><p>They hummed and took another step closer. That time, Skylar took one back. He looked over the crowd for someone who could make up a problem he had to solve. He <i>thought</i> he heard someone say his name.</p><p>“...if you’ve heard of it?” they were saying. “I understand it’s a far cry smaller than Vesuvia. But, Her Excellency has been looking for someone of your talents.”</p><p>“I’m no court magician.”</p><p>“No. Not here. But you <i>could</i> be—”</p><p>In a sudden flurry of noise and movement, Skylar grabbed for the one closest at hand. Salsa, held half-aloft by his grip around her chest. Growling and yapping obscenities the guest couldn’t understand as they dealt with a face-full of Lucio.</p><p>“Now get out before I call off every deal with your pathetic little country!” He whirled on Skylar before they were even gone, grabbing his wrist and taking him along. Salsa clamored onto Skylar’s shoulders where she shook herself and plopped down with a contented sigh. Skylar held her in place as they, presumably, returned to where Lucio had been.</p><p>Valerius gave him a nod of greeting and returned to watching the crowd with cold eyes. Skylar was able to lean against the bannister next to Lucio, thankfully not needed for the resuming conversation.</p><p>“Who’s this?” he asked of a young woman with pale skin, paler hair, and a gaze more disdaining than Valerius’.</p><p>“This is my guest,” the Consul answered. “Amalia.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also happy birthday to Rey who owns Amalia Sydgården. I didn't have anything planned for you but I couldn't turn up at your birthday empty-handed after your glorious gift to me. Do the timelines match up? Do the plots align? Did I ruin everything in both our fics? We'll find out!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Freestyle!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You think I'd have a palace as my setting and not make a 'Mansion Party' reference? You think I'm some kind of uncultured swine?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m terribly sorry, sir,” a woman gathered her skirts and dipped a quick curtsy. “I was looking for the ballroom?”</p><p>“Of course,” Skylar smiled warmly. “Past the garden, through the double doors. Take a right at the seventh bathroom. If you hit the moat you’ve gone too far. Go back through the main entrance and go left up the stairs.”</p><p>The chamberlain was next. “I’m very sorry! It’s Salsa…”</p><p>Skylar bit back a sigh. “What’d she do?”</p><p>“One of the guests, sir. She’s, uh…” A <i>very</i> telling blush spread across the chamberlain’s face.</p><p>Skylar couldn’t help it. Stifling laughter, he managed, “Take them to the private baths in the south wing. Have Celia prepare a new outfit. Let them know I’ll apologize personally when they’re done.” He wanted to know <i>exactly</i> which guest it had been.</p><p>The chamberlain scurried off. “Thank you, Lord Skylar.”</p><p>“You’re a <i>lord</i> now!?”</p><p>Skylar turned with a grin to the voice. “Fucking think they’d let peasants like you solve their problems?”</p><p>Julian dropped his upper body into a bow so deep he was nearly bent double. “That the great Majesty himself would grace such a commoner as myself with his presence…! Really, though,” he placed a hand on Skylar’s shoulder and leaned close to murmur, “When’d you get the promotion and how angry will Lucio be that I missed it?”</p><p>“The staff started using it on their own.” Annoyance filled Skylar’s voice. “I asked them to stop, but you know how he is.”</p><p>Julian nodded along. “You poor thing.”</p><p>Skylar placed a hand over Julian’s. “It’s been terrible.”</p><p>They held each other's gaze steadily, and broke in the same moment.</p><p>“I was going to say,” Julian wiped at an eye, “before I, ah, got distracted. Your outfit. Really, erm, draws the eye.” Skylar glanced down. He was dressed in a rich, vibrant red, which he’d been <i>told</i> suited him. Not that he had an eye for fashion to know. What Julian pointed to, however, was the half-circle of gold that connected the two sides of his jacket collar. From the center hung a short linked chain of the same material. Julian flashed one of his toothy smirks. “Giving us peasants a show later?”</p><p>Skylar returned the expression with one of his own. “Maybe. If someone asks nicely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Julian: "You freaks gonna fuck in public again?"</p><p>Skylar: "If Lucio's a good boy."</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>